


Singing the blues

by trashatnaming



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dancing, Duet, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, M/M, MODEL SHIRO, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romance, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Sing AU, Singing Keith (Voltron), Singing Lance (Voltron), Team Voltron Family, Way too much, Wedding Fluff, almost everyone can sing, celebrity keith, eventual smut if asked, klance relationship, klangst, maybe a little gay, pidgance, singing au, singing duet, they are all over 18, unarmed Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashatnaming/pseuds/trashatnaming
Summary: ‘’Now. Do you trust me?’’ Red asked. Lance said yeah as much as he could, but seriously Lance exe had stop working a while ago. Mostly now that he made the worst impression ever in front of the best international singer, the most perfect dancer, the only boy on earth looking good with nothing less than a mullet.In which Lance is the biggest fan of Red, a very popular international singer who after a night spent in a Bar called the Voltron found his interest in a very special blue boy ;P





	Singing the blues

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm Mel. I am one of the creators and writers of this fic. Also this is the first time I write a fan fiction and honestly I don't know how I would have done this without my writing partner, Sam, which today has nothing to say, but a big thanks to him for helping my french canadian ass. To talk quickly about the fic; we had the idea together by listening to a Sam Smith's song that was suppose to be the base of this fic. We after all changed a lot to it and it's probably gonna end around 10 chapters. We truly hope you will enjoy reading it as much as we enjoy writing it.

‘’Come on Lance give me my glasses!’’ Pidge yelled while trying to reach the said glasses.

 ‘’You don’t even need them,’’ Lance replied.

‘’Yeah, like the girl you have a crush on in my chemistry class don’t need to know you still sleep with a teddy bear and have a bunch of poster of the same artist half naked in your room,’’ she said with a challenging look on her face.

 ‘’ You wouldn’t tell her… would you?’’ He asked with a worried look on his face.

‘’I don’t know. Keep my glasses and you will see Monday if she still wants to go at the theater with you.’’ Pidge answered.

Lance grudgingly gave the glasses back to Pidge. She then put them right back in place and add: ‘’ You’re lucky enough that she said yes. Even if someone was offering me a million to go on a date with you, I wouldn’t. It’s probably just pity. ‘’

Offended, Lance opened his mouth but stayed silent. It’s only a few seconds later that he almost yelled ‘’ Well, you should know a lot of girls would pay to have a date with me! I thought a gremlin like you would know it. I guess you brain is as little as your size.’’

‘’Call me gremlin, dwarf or whatever the fuck again and you will see what I can come up with that brain. Remember one thing Lance: I know how to hide a body.’’ She said with a very scary smile. That was enough to make lance gulp with apprehension. He never doubt that she was able to cover up a huge mess after a crime.

This girl is a total trap. Not only she looks like a boy but she also looks adorable yet she was actually the reincarnation of the devil itself.

After this little verbal exchange, a long silence settled between the three of them. Hunk was happy of this short break even though he knew it wouldn’t last long. As he expected, a couple of minutes later, Lance was back at teasing Pidge as he tried to reach for Hunk’s approval. That’s how he normally knew the karaoke night wasn’t at its best. For a Friday night, the bar was not quite as busy as usual. Plus, the songs were both unknown by the trio or just old and boring. Fortunately, Lance makes it hardly boring for too long.

Hunk knew how his friend was. They were friends since high school so dealing with his constant need of attention wasn’t new. How Hunk would describe him was easy: attention whore, completely needy, quite annoying, really hyper active with a weird sense of humor.  However, with or without flaws Lance was Hunk’s bro. He still had a big heart as well as great advices. Any way there was one silent rule that Hunk would never go against: bros never let each other down and he showed his love for Lance a lot tonight. Mostly by listening to all of his blabbering. He even tried very hard to keep the conversation alive so Pidge could breathe.

Even though she wasn’t a fan of going on stage she sure missed it tonight.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Pidge you have to!” Almost yelled Lance not sitting on his chair

“No” Pidge replied.

‘’Come on! Think of all the nerds out there. They need you, Pidge! Do it for them! JUST DO IT’’ He yelled.

‘’Lance, stop. If Pidge doesn’t want to go on stage it’s fine and don’t be so loud.’’ Said Hunk while trying to calm Lance down. 

‘’But Huuuuuunk!’’ He pouts and sat back on his chair. ’’It’s the first good song playing and no one but Pidge can sing the parody with credibility. She is literally a walking nerd stereotype.’’

Pidge rolled her eyes clearly tired of Lance, but she had to admit she kind of wanted to go on stage. The Dj said that “ _Talk Dirty to Me”_ was the next song and she knew Lance wanted her to sing something else. Lance and her LOVES parodies and “ _Talk Nerdy to Me”_ was kind of one of her favorite. It couldn’t be more perfect. It was clearly written for her. Since getting Pidge’s attention was sometimes hard, talking nerdy stuff to her was always a good way to catch it.

‘’Fine! I’m going to sing after this weird uncle stop singing “ _My Heart Will Go On”_ in the worst way possible… Like wow it’s even worse than the video of that song played with a flute.’’ She finally said.

‘’Hell yeah! Now you’re talking Pidge. You know I love you eh?’’ Lance replied.

‘’Oh shut up Lance you’re coming up with me.’’

‘’Hell- ‘’… ‘’Wait what?’’  Hunk laughed lightly after hearing Lance’s surprise. At least he was sure that next song would be beautifully sang. Pidge and lance’s voices makes an amazing harmony together. ‘’Urgh. Fair enough I’ll go with you.’’

They both waited for the red hair man to go off stage before going on. The said man left after telling both Lance and Pidge good luck so loudly that his breath made his mustache fly from left to right as he was talking.

 ‘’Who still wear a mustache like that and the V T-shirt… I hope this man isn’t a designer.’’ Pidge said to Lance in a whisper that made him chuckle a little.

 Tonight, she was wearing her usual outfit a weird looking sweater clearly too big for her, her huge round glasses, grey pants and old grey shoes. Nothing very sexy, she really looked like a very young boy. However, it didn’t stop a random guy sitting near the stage from whistling at Pidge when the DJ repeated the song they were about to sing. Fortunately, his face passed from ‘’Hm, kinky’’ to ‘’Urgh, Nerds’’ as soon as they both started to sing the parody instead of the original. It was now Hunk the guy whistling. Proud as always of his two fantastic friends. Other than Hunk, the only other loud one was once again the weird looking man.

‘’Wow Kids these days are so original! You should go next young man!’’  He pushed a little figure next to him, But Hunk couldn’t really see who it was. It was sometimes hard to recognise even a friend here. People who got too drunk at the Voltron learned it the hard way. Everyone looks kind of good with the lack of lighting there is and the bright neon blue here and there on the walls, but once you’re at home and with a better lighting… those you thought were hot might not. Even Lance experienced it.

The last notes came to an end pretty quickly, some people clapped, but most people weren’t even paying attention for more than half of the staging. It wasn’t their best time on stage either. Lance sang only the refrain due to the lack of knowledge about the lyrics and Pidge had a hard time with some parts too, but probably because it was the end of the session so her brain was tired. The Dj announced the next song and suddenly Lance’s eyes lighten up.

‘’Oh my god!’’  He exclaimed.

‘’You called?’’ said Pidge.

‘’ No idiot! The next song I HAVE to sing it. It’s Red’s song. One of his old one, can you believe it!? He wrote this one and last time he sang it was probably 3 years ago, I literally have the CD at home, and the first poster they released to promote the album the song is in! Oh my god this is amazing.’’ Said Lance with his hands-on Pidge’s shoulders

‘’Lance.’’ She said waiting for him to reply and he did.

 ‘’Yeah?’’ he questioned.

‘’ You look like those girls at my school when they were fangirling about that shitty ass movie called Twilight 9 years ago. In other words: you look crazy, you should calm down.’’ She paused. ‘’But honestly, I don’t imagine anyone else than you singing this song. You know all of his songs by heart. It’s your moment to shine. Take it, but please don’t try to dance. We both know your dancing skills can be horrible sometimes.’’ She replied

‘’ Thanks Pidge.’’ He said with an honest smile, which made Pidge blink twice before going back to her seat next to Hunk.

‘’Uh… did Lance just thanked me for insulting him?’’ Asked Pidge to Hunk while returning to her chair.

‘’I really don’t know, I wasn’t there with you and Lance, so I didn’t hear.’’ Hunk said shrugging his shoulders.

‘’Last call. Who’s gonna sing our next song?’’ The Dj said in the microphone. Meanwhile, Lance was standing near the stage. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, released his breath and went back on-stage hand trying to reach for the microphone. Instead, his hand reached another hand. As much as it can look cute in movies, this time it wasn’t because there was NO WAY this random guy would sing this song instead of him.

‘’No! Nonononono! No! This is my song not yours! I have to sing it!’’ Said Lance with a defensive tone.

‘’ Your song, eh? Well alright then.’’ The mysterious guy went off stage and sat back with the loud man from earlier. Lance didn’t know that guy at least he didn’t recognise him if he did and actually he didn’t care cause seriously who wear sunglasses at a bar!?

The first piano notes started, Lance came closer to the micro, and seemed to relax more and more as seconds passed. The stage was now his home. He closed his eyes during most of the song, when he opened them they seemed wet. Both Pidge and Hunk were completely silent and so were everyone at the bar. The only thing that disturbed Hunk from looking at Lance was a light movement on his left. The guy wearing sunglasses looked like a kid from where hunk was. He was sitting on the edge of his chair, back straight, face clearly in awe. Hunk could tell he was even if he couldn’t see his face, his body was talking for itself. Any ways, he was right to be, Lance wasn’t a perfect singer, but he had this weird talent to make people believe in every single word he was singing. He is so good at committing into a song that he loses himself into telling the story. Every time he is on stage is like time doesn’t exist anymore and the only thing left on this planet is the clear melody. Plus, singing a song that means so much to him didn’t help. It was a song he loved and cherished since the first time he heard it because of how true it seemed to him. A song about rejection is the perfect song for Lance and so this song was.

The song ended. Lance sighed before going back to his seat. Everyone applauded for a while making him smile gently. Before he could even sit down, Pidge gave him his coat.

‘’We’re going I am dead tired after all those weeks of stress and exams. You were very entertaining though.’’ She said with a tired face but she finished her sentence with a small smile on her face.

‘’Well, hum thanks. I love this song.’’ He replied with a small blush on his face.

‘’Yeah, I know. Now let’s go.’’ She said tapping his back.

He put his coat on, pay the bill and go straight to the exit. Before he could reach it he tumbled and fall on a man. The same mysterious man as before in fact. At this point, Lance was very curious of who he was. He stands straighter but stayed on the ground for less than a couple of seconds, then the doorbell made a little sound that for some reasons made the other man panic as Lance hoped for the light coming from the outside to clarify who this guy was. The sunglasses man grabbed Lance’s coat to help himself go back on his feet Lance guessed. Right after that he disappeared in the darkness again, letting Lance clueless. Fortunately, Lance wasn’t the type to focus on the little encounter he makes in his everyday life. The number of people he knew was insane, the number of people he fell on is also insane, and so that guy wasn’t his first accident. Also let’s be honest those kinds of situations happen so fast you don’t really have time to focus before it ends.

**Author's Note:**

> We know this chapter is really short, but the others will not be as short as this one. This is more of a setting. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> P.S : For anyone interested, we are searching for someone to help us correct our work because English is not our first language. We try our best to see every mistakes but we know we miss a lot and we want to give you a good reading experience. You can get in touch with us on our Tumblr at trashatnaming.  
> and you can always leave feedback about the story here. Thanks again !


End file.
